


Girl's Day Out

by DreamNotePrincess



Series: Bendy in the Nineties [2]
Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine
Genre: 90'sAU - Freeform, Gen, nineties au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-16
Updated: 2018-06-16
Packaged: 2019-05-24 05:21:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14948331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreamNotePrincess/pseuds/DreamNotePrincess
Summary: Allison Pendle's plans with her friends have been cancelled, but Alice decides to help her by spending the day with her.





	Girl's Day Out

Knock! Knock!

"Come in!" Alice Angel called not looking up from her magazine. Allison came in and collapsed on another couch groaning. Alice looked up from her magazine to see the voice actress in distress. "Allison is everything okay?"

"No." Allison muffled through a pillow. "My plans with hanging out with my friends are ruined!" She cried. Alice put her magazine down and went over to Allison, rubbing her back.

"Cheer up Allison, I'm sure something will come up and you'll have plans." Alice emphasized. Allison looked up at the angelic toon and turned away. The angel thought for a moment, until a light bulb popped up. "Allison. I'll be right back!" Alice dashed out of the room and into Joey's office.

Alice went over to Joey and asked her if she can leave the studio this weekend to spend time with Allison. "Please. Joey. Please." Alice begged.

Joey looked at the toon angel, and sighed putting his glasses down. "Alright. Alright." He laughed seeing Alice excited. "You can go and spend your weekend with Allison."

"Yes! Wahoo!" Alice cheered. The angel jumped around, making the head of the studio laugh.

"But remember what I told you about your toon logic." Joey reminded her.

Alice rolled her eyes. Joey gave her the same speech every time she went out. "I know. I know."

Alice went over to Allison and told her the good news. The actress's eyes sparkled with delight hearing the news. "Are you serious!?" The angel nodded, and the later replied cheering as well hugging Alice tight. The girls squealed and cheered in happiness.

"Could you girls quiet down! I'm trying to read!" Bendy yelled.

Saturday finally came and Alice waited in front of Allison's apartment. As she waited she hummed a little tune to herself. This was great since Alice had no friends to spend time with and it gets boring being the target of Bendy's pranks or spending time with Bendy and Boris time and time again. Joey and the rest of the crew have their great-grandkids but they're busy with their own friends and don't come to the studio on the weekends, unless there's help needed.

"Sorry I took so long Alice!" Allison yelled coming down from the apartment stairs.

"Its fine. I didn't wait to long." Alice replied. Allison and Alice giggled and two went off for their daily outing.

"So what are we going to do first?" Alice asked.

"Want to see a movie?" Allison asked. "There's this awesome movie I've been wanting to see!"

"What kind of movie is it?" Alice asked.

Allison giggled. "It's a romance movie based on a true story that happened thirty years ago." She explained.

"Oooh." Alice's eyes sparkled. Alice was a sucker for romance movies. She remembered during the earlier years when Susie took her, but as time went by she had to wait till they're on TV to watch. "What are we waiting for? Come on!" Alice cheered.

Allison giggled. "Okay. Okay." She replied following the angel. The two made it to the movie theatre. Allison paid for the tickets and snacks and went into the theater to enjoy the film.

After the movie Allison and Alice came out of the theater smiling and laughing. "Thank you so much for taking me." Alice said.

"No problem." Allison replied.

"So now what?" Alice asked.

Allison thought about it and smiled. "Want to play at an arcade?"

"Arcade? You mean the place where I can play some games?"

Allison nodded. "Yep that's the place." Alice squealed and the two went to the arcade, which wasn't too far from the movie theater.

The two played lots of games, and Alice even got luck on most of the claw machines. Allison was surprised seeing the stuffed animals next to Alice. "Alice I didn't know you were good?!"

"Its pretty easy to get stuff from here." Alice replied as she grabbed a stuffed cat from the machine. "You see from what I learned from TV, it's not the machine that's rigged, its try to keep the eye on the prize."

"Oh that's how it works." Allison whispered.

After having fun wining prizes from the arcade, Allison and Alice went back to Allison's apartment to relax and talk more. They talked about their jobs both the good and bad, and Alice talked about how she and Susie bonded in the past.

"You know Alice. I had a lot of fun with you today. I never got to spend this much fun before, my friends even though they're nice it's not that fun, but you." She stopped to take a deep breath. "Your really fun! And I hope we get to spend more time together." It was a long pause between the two girls. Was Alice still thinking? "Is that alright with you Alice?" Allison turned and saw Alice sleeping, using Allison's shoulder as a pillow.

Allison smiled and slowly moved so Alice could sleep on the pillow. It was a long tiring day for the two and Alice was pretty exhausted.

Allison went over to call Joey about Alice and wondered if he should come and pick her up or if Alice could stay the night. Allison smiled hearing her boss's answer.

"Let her stay with you tonight, Miss. Pendle."

"Thank you Mr. Drew! Thank you." She responded with glee hanging up the phone. Allison smiled, she had a wonderful day with Alice Angel.


End file.
